Julias Freedom: Ace Attorney
by RLS legacy
Summary: Hear about the phenomenal exploits of rookie defense attorney, Julias Freedom, as he does everything in his power to prove the innocence of his clients! Solve puzzles, expose lies, discover the past of many, and find the truth of a three-year old mystery!
1. Turnabout Drowning: My Name is

**Voila! I now introduce you to the first chapter of Julias Freedom: Ace Attorney! This is gonna be fun for both you _and _me! So no more waiting, here we go!**

* * *

**-Turnabout Drowning-**

_You see the image of a speedboat out on the water._

_Looking in closer, you see that in the speedboat, there is a figure standing, holding an unconscious figure In his arms._

_Then you see the unconscious figure being dropped into the water to drown._

_Your sight then shifts to the speedboat, specifically the motor, as it suddenly spews out steam._

_Then, finally, you look at the unfortunate victim as his body slowly sinks to the bottom._

* * *

**June 19** **9:45 AM**  
**District Court** **Defendant Lobby No. 1**

A man, looking to be about 23 years of age, stood calmly in a luxurious room with two bailiffs standing guard at the door. His hair was something quite unique; it looked a bit bushy, and honestly looked a bit like it's owner had just gotten up from bed. But what was the most noticeable fact about it was that its color was actually a dark green. The rest of this man's appearance was more customary; a dark grey suit coat, complimented by a dark red dress shirt under it, along with an orange neck tie. His pants were also grey, but of a much lighter shade. His shoes were a beige color, and finally, he wore a red scarf around his neck. He seemed a little nervous, but not too much.

_(Oh, Julias) _he thought to himself,_ (You're like this every case, but you're just his legal aide! It's not like it's your first case or something. Besides, your badge has been late for three days, and you know the saying: "No badge, no first trial.")_

...

_(Actually, just no trials, period.)_

Then came in another man. His apparel was much more expensive-looking; a luxurious black tuxedo, complete with bow tie, pants, and everything else.

He looked like he had just come from the 19th century, though this all, the first man knew, was just to compensate for his black goatee and fohawk, which he has for years died an obnoxious blue color.

"Good morning, Julias, are you ready for the trials ahead? I know I am."

_(This is Adrian Hawkfenn, my mentor. If it wasn't for him, chances are I'd not even have a career lined up, not even today.)_

"Y'know," Adrian stated, "It's not often that the defendant also doubles as a close friend of the defense, or in your case, legal aide."

_(Close friend...?)_

"Oh," The first man noted, "he told you about that...?"

"Of course!" Adrian confirmed, though with a confused face, "That's the truth, isn't it?"

"Actually, that's rather one-sided in my opinion. Truth be told, he... Well... To be honest, he bugs the snot of me sometimes."

"Oh, I see, but you DO know him, don't you?"

"Yes." _(Unfortunately.)_

"JULIAS!" Another voice cried.

_(*Sigh* Might as well get it over with.)_

In front of him stood another man, looking to be a year or two younger than him, though it was not very easy to see, considering that his head was wrapped in bandages, leaving only the eyes visible. He wore a green, long-sleeved T-shirt and grey jeans. On his person, he had numerous items, promoting different sporting brands.

"*Sigh* Hello Le-" the first man began.

"THEY'RE CRAZY!" The man in bandages interrupted, almost screaming! "I DID EVERYTHING! I TOOK ALL THE PRECAUTIONS; MY RABBIT FEET, OWL FEATHERS, NO MIRROR CRASHING, EVERYTHING!"

_(His name is Lex Stisken, and he's the defendant for this case. He's been accused of murdering a life-guard. And before you ask, yes, he's a bit on the superstitious side, unfortunately. We first met in high school, and to this day, he's still under the delusion that we're friends, despite all evidence to the contrary.)_

"But hey!" He said after calming down a bit, "I'm in good hands! Cuz' I have Adrian Hawkfenn to help!"

"Oh!" Adrian noted, lightly hitting the base of his palm to his forehead, "That reminds me, I almost forgot!" Adrian then took out a small, bronze badge and pinned it to his pupil's collar.

"W-wait a minute!" The pupil cried, gaping like a fish out of water, "This is..."

**Attorney's Badge Added to Court Record.**

"Y-you mean... This is my... My... MY FIRST TRIAL!?" _(I must be dreaming! Yeah! That's it!)_

Adrian looked confused. "What's wrong? You told me to surprise you once it came in."

"I MEANT AT THE OFFICE!"

"YOU'RE defending me?" Lex cheered, "That's even better!"

_(Is this even legal!?)_

"Court begins in one minute!" A bailiff announced.

"Well," Adrian said, "Showtime!"

"We're rootin' for ya, Julias!" Lex encouraged as he and Adrian went through the door, leaving the pupil alone in the room, save for the bailiffs.

_(Great! All of a sudden I feel like a mule's kicking me from the inside!)_

* * *

My name is Julias Freedom. I am, or was, studying to become a defense attorney. And according to Adrian Hawkfenn, this is to be my first trial.

Needless to say, I am a nervous wreck, but I can't be caught with stage-fright or anything; I've got a job to do:

Defending a client of murder!

* * *

**Court Record:**

* * *

Evidence:

- Attorney's Badge: This badge is a must for all attorneys. Taking the defense desk without one is a federal offense.

* * *

Profiles:

- Adrian Hawkfenn: My mentor. He's about to guide me through my first case. Hopefully he knows when to stop me before I embarrass myself.  
- Lex Stisken: The defendant. I've known him since high school, and is Irritatingly insistent that we be "friends".

* * *

**So, ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!**

**THX & God bless!**

**~RLS legacy**


	2. Turnabout Drowning: Opening Statements

**The asterisks (*) found in this story correspond to the ones at the end. They will give details on just what the character's version of that action looks like. If you've played enough Ace Attorney, you'll get what I'm saying.**

* * *

**June 19 10:00 AM  
District Court Courtroom No. 1**

In the courtroom, people discussed the trial they were to spectate. The Judge's gavel interrupted the crowd's murmuring.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Lex Stisken." He announced, "Is the prosecution ready?"

An elderly man stood at the prosecution desk. His black hair was fashioned into one big slab floating over his right eye. He wore black shades and a black suit, making him look somewhat intimidating.

"The prosecution is ready." He said sedately.

Julias grinned smugly*, finally gaining confidence. _(Mr. Payne, eh? This shouldn't be difficult.)_

Adrian Hawkfenn brought him out of his thoughts, "Julias, I know what you're thinking. It is true that the Payne's have had an unfortunate history with other attorneys, but this is Gaspen Payne we're talkin' about. He's a sneaky old coyote. My first case was against him. I lost."

That last bit was more than enough to get Julias well and truly drained, _(You DO realize I was just starting to feel better, right?)_

"Is the defense ready as well?" The Judge continued.

"Y-yes, your honor..." Julias answered, starting to sweat.**

The Judge didn't look convinced, but surprised.

"Ah, Mr. Freedom. You'll be defending for this trial?"

"Um... Something like that... In all honesty, according to my mentor, this is my first trial."

"Hm... I do remember Mr. Hawkfenn telling me something along those lines."

_(The JUDGE was in on this?!)_

"Now now," Gaspen began, gently patting his hair, "Remember that this is your first trial, young man, nothing significant, so you don't have to get worked up over nothing. Why, if you're a good boy, we might even consider being a bit lenient with the penalties."

_(Googoo, gaga... Go fall in a manhole already!)_

"Mr. Payne," Adrian began, "the defense will go through today's trial without any handicap necessary. Am I understood?" At the last sentence, He briefly showed an impatient face, though it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Meh, your funeral." Gaspen responded in that same, taunting manner.

"Ahem!" The judge loudly cleared his throat, "This courtroom will be used to discuss the defendant's charges, and not be polluted with personal attacks. Do I make myself clear?"

"As a diamond!" Gaspen confirmed.

The judge nodded. "Very well, then. Prosecutor Payne, your opening statements."

Gaspen stood straight and made his claim: "Of course, your honor. At around 8:40 PM, At Jontoon Beach, the victim, a lifeguard by the name of Sprite Zikky, was found to be drowned in the deep part of the water." Before continuing, Gaspen presented a photo of the victim before his death. It showed the picture of a man around Julias' age, with green eyes and slick, brown hair, complimented by an impressive tan. "A dentist saw the scene from the door of his dental office. And naturally, he was horrified when he realized he had just witnessed a murder."

"Well," Julias began, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully,*** "who wouldn't be?"

"Indeed," The Judge nodded, "but what is a bit disturbing is the fact that the victim was a lifeguard. I mean, it would be quite unnerving if the killer turns out to be a child. I hear that the youth and lifeguards have been quite at odds with each other these days."

_(You're just now hearing about this?!)_

"Unlikely," Gaspen concluded, twirling a finger into his hair, "Mr. Zikky was actually quite admired by the beach-goers. He was a very friendly and cheerful man to be sure."

The Judge closed his eyes, "Hm, I suppose this dispels the doubt somewhat. Continue, Mr. Payne."

"Of course, your honor. I will now present the evidence that points to the defendant, Lex Stisken, as the only possible suspect. First we have this." He showed a pictured of what looked like a speedboat motor in desperate need of one or two repair services, "This is the motor of the speedboat that was used to take the victim's body out to deep water. The killer would've gotten away scott-free under the cover of night if not for one little problem."

"And what would that problem be?" The Judge probed.

"Incidentally," the hair-twirling prosecutor continued, "on it's return voyage, the boat's motor suffered a small rupture. The steam spewed out from such a machine would inflict very nasty burns. The same exact burns for which the defendant was admitted to the hospital."

This sudden revelation caused Julias to recoil in shock.****

"N-no way!"

"Way." Gaspen confirmed casually.

_(Actually, come to think of it, Lex WAS wearing bandages on his head when he came in, but I was too nervous to really notice... And I didn't even know it was my first trial yet. Gee, thanks again, Adrian.)_

But Gaspen wasn't finished, "And that leads to the other pieces of evidence. First, there's this," The prosecutor picked up an official-looking document, "This is the admittance file, proving beyond a doubt that the defendant was admitted to the hospital for burns. And this," he dropped the file and a more casual memo quickly took its place, "Is a memo concerning a canceled appointment. Apparently, the defendant originally had an appointment with Biffekell Dental, the office is right across the street from the beach. Since the doctor wasn't in, hence this memo, this would've left the defendant's schedule empty at that time, thus, he had time for a murder, just to clarify the defendant's lack of an alibi. And for good measure, there's also the autopsy report, along with the crime scene diagram."

**Engine Photo added to Court Record**

**Admittance File added to Court Record**

**Appointment Memo added to Court Record**

**Autopsy Report added to Court Record**

**Crime Scene Diagram added to Court Record**

_(Wow... That's... A lot for a first trial.)_

"Goodness!" The Judge declared, "That leaves almost no room for the defense to make their case!"

"Heh," Gaspen chuckled devilishly, "well, just trying to remind our dear Mr. Freedom that this isn't some elementary school play we're doing here."

_(Okay, now even I want you to shut up, so shut up!)_

"Hm, yes," the Judge agreed, ignoring Gaspen's taunts, "a court of law is always concerned with the gravest of affairs. Very well then, will the prosecution call its first wi-"

"Excuse me, your honor." Adrian Hawkfenn spoke up.

"Hm?" The Judge asked, caught off guard, "Yes, Mr. Hawkfenn?"

"Before we move on to the witness, I feel that we should clear up a few things with the defendant himself. I'm not quite sure if he knows just what he's facing."

The Judge blinked, "Oh, is that it? Well, I suppose that is allowed. Very well then, you may speak with the defendant. Prosecutor Payne?"

"The Prosecution calls the defendant, Lex Stisken, to the stand!"

* * *

**Court Record:**

* * *

Evidence:

- Attorney's Badge: This badge is a must for all attorneys. Taking the defense desk without one is a federal offense.  
- Motor Photo: a photo of the speedboat's ruptured engine. This is apparently the cause for the burns on the Defendant's face.  
- Admittance File: The file that was made for the Defendant's hospitalization for burns to the face.  
- Appointment Memo: A memo from the dentist at Biffekell dental, apologizing for the cancelation of an appointment with the Defendant.  
- Autopsy Report: Aside from drowning, the report also tells of two, nasty bruises on the victim's forehead.  
- Crime Scene Diagram: A diagram showing the locations of witnesses, the killer, the victim, and other things.

* * *

Profiles:

- Adrian Hawkfenn: My mentor. He's about to guide me through my first case. Hopefully he knows when to stop me before I embarrass myself.  
- Lex Stisken: The defendant. I've known him since high school, and is Irritatingly insistent that we be "friends".  
- Gaspen Payne: The prosecutor for this case. Younger brother of Winston "rookie-killer" Payne, and ten times more tenacious.

* * *

*Places the tip of his left thumb on the left side of his chin. Other fingers on left hand are relaxed. Right hand situated in left inner elbow **Left hand face-palming over left eye, right lower arm laid across desk, and right hand gripping the edge of the desk. ***Scratches with left hand, having right hand in left inner elbow. Head tilted noticeably downwards. ****Arms; bent at a 90' angle, hands open and facing forward, are raised to head-level. Mouth opens up at first, then clenches teeth.

* * *

**Oh boy, I think I might end up having too much fun writing for Gaspen Payne, I just hope I get his character right. Remember, if you think something's missing, or if something seems out of place, please tell me in a review, and I'll see what I can do come next chapter. It would be very helpful.**

**THX & God bless,**

**~RLS legacy**

**...**

**... Um... In most cases, is the Judge usually found in the Court Record as well...?**


	3. Turnabout Drowning: The First Objection

**Good news! I finally got myself an account on deviantART! Which might also explain the short delay. So anyway, here you are!**

* * *

Lex took the stand. He didn't look very pleased, in fact you could almost SEE the steam coming off his bandage-wrapped head.

The Judge, a bit intimidated by this behavior, asked, "My heavens, what happened to yo-" The judge then cut himself off. "Oh! I remember! You were burned from the engine that had ruptu-"

"TRASH CAN!"

"Mr Stisken, you will refrain from any disrespectful behavior toward the... Er... What trash can?"

"The defendant," Gaspen began, "stubbornly insists that his burns were from when he found a smoking cigarette butt on the ground. He says that he picked it up and tossed it in the trash can, somehow causing it to burst into flames. An utterly farfetched explanation in my opinion."

"He's got that right Julias," Adrian commented with his head down, "trash cans don't just burst into flames."

_(No... But if he's telling the truth, then there must be a reason.)_

"Either way," Gaspen rejoined, "will the defendant state his name and profession?"

Lex was silent for a moment, then almost miraculously, he dropped the glare of death and seemed to smile.

"Lex Stisken, professional skater!"

_(...)_

"Professional... skater?" The Judge quoted, a little unsure. "That's funny, I don't remember any 'Lex Stisken' popping up in the headlines."

_(That's because his idea of 'professional' is filming wheelies with his phone's camera... And I STILL can't figure out how he does it!)_

The Judge shook his head, dismissing the issue. "Well, I doubt that holds any relevance to this case, and speaking of which, I hope you are aware of the charges you're under?"

"Murder!" Lex chirped impatiently. "You think I wouldn't know after the cops getting in my face and asking the same questions over and over?!"

"Umm... No."

"Good!"

**_OBJECTION!_**

"This tangent has gone far enough!" Gaspen commanded.

"Yes it has!" The Judge seconded. "Any more outbursts from the Defendant and he will be under contempt of court!"

Gaspen grinned wickedly. Things were going his way. "Now, with that out of the way, a question. Why were you at Jontoon beach? Other than murdering the victim?"

**_OBJECTION!_**

Julias had had enough! He raised an open hand to head level and brought it down on the desk, as hard as he could, and as intimidating as he could!

* * *

**Court Record:**

* * *

Evidence:

- Attorney's Badge: This badge is a must for all attorneys. Taking the defense desk without one is a federal offense.  
- Motor Photo: a photo of the speedboat's ruptured engine. This is apparently the cause for the burns on the Defendant's face.  
- Admittance File: The file that was made for the Defendant's hospitalization for burns to the face.  
- Appointment Memo: A memo from the dentist at Biffekell dental, apologizing for the cancelation of an appointment with the Defendant.  
- Autopsy Report: Aside from drowning, the report also tells of two, nasty bruises on the victim's forehead.  
- Crime Scene Diagram: A diagram showing the locations of witnesses, the killer, the victim, and other things.

* * *

Profiles:

- Adrian Hawkfenn: My mentor. He's about to guide me through my first case. Hopefully he knows when to stop me before I embarrass myself.  
- Lex Stisken: The defendant. I've known him since high school, and is Irritatingly insistent that we be "friends".  
- Gaspen Payne: The prosecutor for this case. Younger brother of Winston "rookie-killer" Payne, and ten times more tenacious.

* * *

**Huh! That actually makes for a good cliffhanger, despite it's short length! Not to mention that last objection was on the spur of the moment! Well, anyway!**

**THX & God bless!**

**~RLS legacy**


End file.
